Returning
by Meow426
Summary: Loki is back, bigger and badder than before with a new team and the ambition to rule not just earth, but also the universe. But not everything is as it seems, and a dangerous game begins in which many will be left devastated and some will never be the same again. T for adult implications, and violence to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Note: My first fanfic! Wow, what a terrible summary. This probably has been done already. Takes place after Avengers and assumes Iron Man 3 hasn't occurred yet. Not a high School AU, it just starts in a high school. And the first character we see is of my invention, a little self-serving, I realize, but it's my story, so there. So is another one we meet later, but I like him, so there again. Loki is slightly OOC but it's justified because hey maybe he didn't feel like being all gloating that day. I do not own the Avengers or Loki or anything like that. **

Chapter One: New Beginnings

In a US Midwest high school, class was in session. As most classes are, this one was completely dull. A girl sat in the front of the class, staring out of the cell-like windows, wishing for some sort of release from the monotony. But the teacher droned on and any students not doodling were fast asleep or chatting. Her release wouldn't come, as per usual. She sighed and longed for more than this life of classes and homework. She doubted that it would ever arrive.

As she sat there, a strange feeling filled her. It felt like a previously unknown imbalance finally righting itself, or a switch being flipped. Something in her changed. She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, but no one did. They were busy with their own lives. The teacher was busy scolding a group of chatterers when a man walked into the room. He was tall, with black hair and a chiseled face, wearing a long coat and a suit, and forest green eyes that pierced into her soul. The teen had never met the man before, and yet, it felt like she had known him her entire life.

His eyes met hers, and he began to walk to her. No one seemed to pay him any attention, despite his sudden appearance and lack of explanation for his presence. Against the teen's better judgment, something in her told her to stand up and meet this man as an equal. The act of her standing seemed to break some spell that had been cast on the room. The teacher saw him and walked up to him angrily, asking, "Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?"

The man looked at the teacher impassively and snapped his fingers. She collapsed to the ground, hopefully only unconscious. The man continued and completed his walk to the girl. Chaos erupted in the classroom. The other students screamed and tried to leave, but the door suddenly slammed shut and locked. At the center of this whirlwind of activity, there was the teen girl and the man.

The more the teen looked into his face, the more she remembered of some old time, years ago, locked away in her mind. There were so many memories, they erased all that had previously been of the teen girl, and replaced them with a new person and a new personality. It should have felt wrong, alien, to have your personality erased and replaced, but it all felt so right. She was becoming who she was always supposed to be. She raised her right hand to caress the face of the man, her savior. Her new memories supplied her with a name; Loki. She was stopped by a burning on her wrist. She looked to a bracelet she always had on, one she had had since for as long as she could remember. Its usually blue beads now burned white hot against her skin. She tried to tear it off, but it burned her fingers, and she cried out. She looked up to Loki, helpless, and he grabbed her wrist. He tore off the bracelet and threw it to the ground where it caught fire and turned to steam and ash.

With her bracelet gone, the rest of the girl's memories fell into place. She remembered powers and abilities she never before dreamed were possible. She closed her eyes and tapped into them, beginning to shimmer and transform into a more pleasing form, more mature than that loathsome teenaged one. Her clothes changed from baggy, gray garments to a long, low-cut aquamarine dress which showed off the contours of her newly changed body. On her feet, soft black boots appeared and around her neck, a necklace of sapphires materialized, matching her eyes. On her head, long black-blue hair now flowed like a river at midnight, held back by no clips or ties. She looked back up at Loki and touched his face, caressing it. She pulled his face to hers and they kissed a kiss that was many centuries overdue. She broke it off to find that he had changed into his battle armor, minus that ridiculous helmet. She knelt on one knee before him, her right hand in a fist over her heart.

"My Lord," She said, looking into his eyes, "What is your command?"

* * *

Steve Rogers awoke from his restless sleep to the sound of his home phone ringing. He groaned and hauled himself up, rubbing his eyes. He pulled the corded phone out of its cradle and said sleepily into it, "Hello?"

A male voice answered him, "Steve, this is Agent Tyler with SHIELD. The fugitive known as Loki has recently gone missing from his prison. We have reason to believe he is responsible for the disappearance of twenty high school students from their school during class. We would like to mobilize the Avengers to handle Loki once again. Are you in?"

Steve stood up straight, clenching a fist, tiredness forgotten.

"I'm in."

"Good. We'll pick you up in an hour."

Steve walked about his small apartment, getting dressed and gathering a few items he would need into a small bag. Once he was finished, he went outside to gaze at the moon and wait for the car that was to come. From seemingly nowhere, a large black bird appeared and attacked him. He raised his arms to defend himself while the furious bird clawed and scratched at him, focusing mainly on the arms that were protecting him.

As soon as the bird appeared, it vanished. Steve looked around wildly, anticipating another attack, but there was none. He looked down at the deep gashes now covering his arms, wincing slightly at the now prominent pain. As he watched, the skin knit itself back together and the pain vanished. The large gashes now were pink scars, hardly noticeable. And as he watched, he forgot about the bird and the origin of the scars. Maybe he received them in some combat somewhere. He looked at the gibbous moon and waited for SHIELD.

**Ok, I lied. Any OCC stuff will be justified later, if all goes according to plan. Hopefully I'll update at least once a week, but be warned I'm in school and stuff. I'll do my best, though. Please review and ask questions but please don't be too rude.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

**It doesn't go where you think it goes! Please read and review. **

A man sat in a bench at a bus stop, near a park, at a late hour. He was watching a few birds peck at the ground while waiting for a bus that wasn't due for another ten minutes. Behind him, another man stood, unseen, in the shadow of some trees. The man under the trees watched as the other man stood and began to pace, scaring the birds away. Waiting for the right moment, the man under the trees ran forward, wrapping his arms around the pacing man. He flung his hand over the pacing man's mouth, for in his hand was a rag doused in chloroform. The pacing man's eyes went wide before closing, and his body went limp. The man threw the numbed body over his shoulder and looked around to see if he had been noticed. He hadn't. The bench was secluded, and there was almost no one around at this hour.

The man hauled the body over to his car, which was parked nearby. He opened the trunk, pulled out some rope, and bound the man's hands and feet. He threw the tied man into the back seat of the car. He covered as much as he could of the body with a blanket, before getting into the driver's seat. He drove into the heart of the deeply-wooded park, where he owned a small cabin. Upon arriving, he grabbed the man from the back seat and once again threw him over his shoulder. He walked into the house and down into the basement, which would appear to the casual observer to be a torture chamber. He chained the man's arms and legs to the wall before sitting down in a nearby chair and waited. He needed the man to be awake before beginning the process.

The man pulled up a small tray on a table with wheels and began to clean his tools while he waited for the chloroform to wear off. Soon enough, it did, and the man began to slowly awake. Once he realized his position, he began to thrash in his chains and scream, "Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

The sitting man said nothing; he just continued cleaning his tools. Eventually, he stood, and tied a cloth around the man's mouth to act as a gag. He returned to the tray, and wheeled it over to the man. From it he retrieved a pair of scissors. The man began to thrash with renewed vigor.

"Shh," the man said in a calming voice, "Just relax. I don't want to cause you any unnecessary pain. If this works, you will be thanking me until the end of time."

The chained man stopped his struggling, now immobilized with fear at what was going to happen. The man cut off the chained man's shirt, exposing his chest. He began to feel the man's chest, probing and poking, looking for the perfect spot. When he found what he was looking for, he began to sterilize the man's skin.

After he was done, he took from the tray a syringe, filled with some blue concoction. The chained man's eyes went wide, but he did not struggle. The man prepared the needle, and stabbed it into the man's chest. As soon as he pushed down on the plunger, the man began to once again thrash, not with fear, but with pain. With some difficulty, the man finished his injection and withdrew the needle carefully; for fear that it would snap. He stood back and watched as the man continued his thrashing. As the man watched, the body before him changed and rippled, becoming more bulky and muscular. But the change was disproportionate, resulting in some of the man's muscles growing too much and others withering to the bone.

After a while of convulsing, the man stopped moving altogether, his body now a repulsive piece of dead flesh. The man stepped forward and felt for a pulse on the creature's neck. No pulse. He swore a little, before sighing in exasperation. He was sure he had it right this time! He pulled over a wheeled table, unchained the creature, and laid him down on it. The man prepared some tools for an autopsy. At least it would be semi-useful to find out what went wrong. He wheeled my tools and the body over to a clear floor space under a large, bright light.

The man pulled on a surgical mask and removed disfigured human's clothes. As he placed a scalpel to its bulked-up chest, its arm shot out and grabbed the man's neck. He gasped for air as the once-human body shimmered, becoming human again. Strange clothes, appeared, and he stood, holding the man in the mask up by his neck, choking him. The choked man's vision blurred with the lack of air, and he grabbed his captor's arm in a feeble attempt to remove it. The captor watched the choking man squirm and when he began to black out, dropped the man. He fell to the floor, breathing hard and grasping at his neck. The standing man waited a moment before speaking.

"I see that the stories I have heard about you are true, Dr. Coleman."

Coleman regained his breathe before attempting to stand. Failing at that, he looked up into the man's harsh face, saying, "And what 'stories' have you heard? And who the hell are you, anyway?"

The man crouched down at eye-level with Coleman and said, sneering, "I, little man, am a god, and if it weren't for the fact that I need you, I would take great pleasure in making you pay for your insolence."

Coleman looked at the god, shock written across his face, and decided that this was not someone to anger. He continued to speak, and roughly pulled me up by my arms to stand.

"I need you. The work you have done in replicating the serum originally developed by Erskine and that made Captain America is unparalleled. You were so devoted to your research that you were thrown out of SHEILD for 'inhumane testing,' namely, using humans for experimentation."

"There's only so far you can go with pigs and monkeys," I interjected, "I could have done it! I was so close! But those fools-"

Coleman's words were cut off by a strong slap in the face from the god.

"Do not interrupt me again, is that understood?"

Coleman nodded, rubbing his stinging face.

"Good. Now as I was saying, I need you to finish your work on the serum. I need a mass-produced version for my own army of super-soldiers. I know that it will be difficult, but I have obtained a laboratory filled with equipment much better than these, dozens of humans to work on, and I also have this." He withdrew from his long coat a large vial of blood. He continued, saying, "This is from the Captain himself, Steve Rogers. I imagine that it won't take too long to complete the serum. Now, come with me."

He began to walk toward the stairs. Coleman started to follow before saying, "Wait!"

He turned, and looked at me like a person looks at a particularly disgusting bug. "I do not have time for games, little man."

Coleman stuttered as his words rushed out, anxious to not be slapped again, "I-it's just that, I need my equipment and formulas from here, so that I don't have to start from scratch."

He sighed and looked bored. "I will have your belongings sent to your new lab once we have arrived. Now COME ALONG," his voice commanded. He walked up the stairs.

Coleman followed, feeling like a whipped dog. He was led into the yard. The god looked up and in the sky they saw what appeared to be a silent airplane fly down. It landed in front of them both, and a hatch opened. The god walked confidently into the plane, and Coleman followed. The plane took off and they flew to the base of the god.

**Yay another one done with please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Capture

**Ok, so I know that these chapters are short, but I honestly cannot think of any ways in which to flush them out. It's just how I write. Someone please review. **

Chapter 3: Captured

In the home of Tony Stark, Tony was sleepless. This happened often, and like he has done on many occasions, he went into his workshop to repair and improve his Iron Man suits. He must have been up to Mark 20 by then, when he found he was having trouble with the cooling of his left leg stabilizing thrusters. He just couldn't understand it! No matter what he did, it would always overheat right after starting up.

"Stupid blasted exhaust," he mumbled, fiddling with the thruster, "Just freaking channel where I want you to!"

He threw down his tools and stalked angrily about his workshop. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to the bar for a drink. Whiskey always solved every problem. He closed his eyes and thought on the thruster, but the only thing that came to his mind was New York and the battle and the near-death experience. That isn't something one just brushes off easily. He sighed in anger and carefully set the glass down. He returned to his thruster and began working at it again.

"Can you give me a hand, Jarvis?" he asked the AI, finally giving in to the fact that he needed help.

"Certainly, sir," the AI said. A light appeared over the thruster and it was scanned a few times. "Components 3 and 7 are faulty, sir. They need replacement."

Figures. The most sensitive pieces of equipment needed replacement. He went back to work on the thruster when Jarvis chirped again.

"Sir, there has been a security breach in-"Jarvis' voice cut off.

Tony stood up and began to mess with the base where the AI was housed. "In where, Jarvis? Jarvis!"

"There's been a breach in the workshop," a female voice said from behind him. He turned around and looked at the woman standing behind him. It was not Pepper. It was a woman with black hair, clad in a blue-green dress, who was addressing him. "Honestly," she continued, while slowly walking towards him, "It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be to break in. Once Jarvis is shut off, the entire system falls apart."

"Jarvis doesn't shut down," Tony said, surreptitiously sliding on one of the bracelets that called the Iron Man suit, "And while I'm flattered you did this to get to me, I'm kinda in a relationship with Pepper now. But A for effort. Now, get out, please."

She stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. "But you haven't even heard my proposition yet."

"Any proposition that comes from someone who broke into my home, I don't want to hear," Tony declared while putting on the second bracelet. "I want you to leave now, before I force you to."

"You would use force on a helpless woman?" She said, pouting slightly.

"If you got past one of the most sophisticated defense systems in the world, you're not exactly helpless, are you?" he countered," I won't say it again. Leave."

"I don't think I will."

"Then, apologies in advance for this." He raised his arms and called just the arms of his suit to him. They flew from amid the clutter of the workshop and wrapped around his arms. He shot his blasters at the woman, who was now not where she originally was.

He spun around, arms outstretched, before freezing at the sound of her voice by his right ear.

"I will give you one chance, meal man," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear, "You will listen to my proposition and you will agree to it. Or else."

"Or else what?" Tony asked.

"Or else I will make you agree. Now, my Lord needs some weapons. He knows that you are the best at making them. Work for him willingly and live, or unwillingly and die after you have completed your task. What do you say?"

"I don't make weapons anymore," Tony said through gritted teeth," And just who is your Lord?"

"My Lord is one you know very well," she said with a smirk in her voice, "You offered him a drink once. Then, he threw you out of a window. Now, what is your answer?"

"I say-"Tony spun and blasted her in the face, "No."

She was thrown across the room and she landed in a pile of old metal scraps. She stood, anger radiating off of her in great waves, as she wiped away blood from a cut on her face. "Wrong answer."

She ran forward, gaining impressive speed in black heeled boots. She leapt forward and grabbed his neck, sending them both to the floor. "You belong to me now," she said as her magic took root in his mind, making him hers, "I will bring you to my Lord and when he has finished with you I will lift the enchantment and make you wish you had said yes. This, I promise you."

Tony's eyes lost their brilliance and the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist became a puppet. His metal arms fell off and landed on the ground with a loud clang.

The woman stood, and Tony began to follow suit, but she stopped him.

"No, metal man," she hissed, smirking, "Kneel before me."

He obediently moved to a kneeling position. She rested a boot on his head and lowered his head to the floor. She smiled at his submission. She removed her boot and allowed him to stand.

"Come with me, slave," she said as she pulled on his shirt. She led him up the stairs of his workshop and out the door where a quiet, black airplane awaited. She walked onto it followed by the shell of Tony Stark.

Back in the house, Pepper awoke to the sound of nothing beside her in bed. There was no comforting rhythm of breaths that meant that Tony was there. She sat up bolt straight and switched on the light. No Tony. She looked around the room worriedly before deciding to see if he was in the workshop. She walked down the stairs in her bare feet to the dark workshop. She looked around, surprised that Jarvis hadn't turned the lights on for her. She snapped on the lights manually and looked about the room. Empty, with no sign of Tony. The familiar blue lights which lit up the base for Jarvis' AI were black.

"Jarvis," she asked with concern in her voice, "Are you ok?"

No reply. She crouched down and looked at the case. She pressed the reset button. A loud whirring emanated from the case and she heard Jarvis speak. "Hello Ms. Potts. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Have you seen Tony," she asked the AI, as she stood up straight.

"I'm afraid not since before my system went down," he replied.

"What was he doing before you went down?"

"He was working on the Mark 20, Ms. Potts. And then there was a security breach in the workshop. Directly following that, my systems were shut down by an outside source."

Pepper tapped her nose, thinking. "Can you trace the source of the breach, Jarvis?"

"The connection was too short for me to have a reliable trace, ma'am, but I can say that it was a very fast and well-executed hack into my systems."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Pepper sighed, "That will be all."

Pepper went back upstairs into the main room. She looked out of the great windows overlooking the ocean and sighed once more. She poured herself a glass of juice and stood with one arm over her stomach. What the heck was she supposed to do about this? A tear rolled down her cheek. What if Tony was gone? What if he had been killed? No. If he was killed, they would have left the body. Tony, where are you?

As Pepper thought about Tony's fate, the sun began to slowly brighten the sky. The windows faced the west, so she could not see the sun, but as she watched, the stars slowly began to vanish, and the sky turned its usual shade of blue.

Jarvis' voice interrupted her contemplation by saying, "Ms. Potts, there is an Agent Tyler with SHIELD wanting to see Mr. Stark. Should I send him away?"

"No, don't," She said and put the empty glass down on a nearby table. "Let him in."

She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to look semi-presentable, but it was useless. She walked up to the entryway and greeted the Agent.

"Hi, Agent Tyler, listen, this isn't the best time. Tony went missing."

The Agent looked at her with concern. "Missing? When? Why were we not informed?"

"It was just last night. I was about to get started with a search when you showed up. What do you need him for?" Pepper looked at the Agent impassively. "Don't tell me, you need him for the Avengers."

"Actually, Miss, we do." Agent Tyler said. Pepper didn't look shocked.

"And what grave mission does SHIELD need the Iron Man for?"

"An old threat has returned. Loki has escaped and appears to be gathering certain people. For what purpose, we know not, but knowing Loki, it cannot be for the betterment of mankind." Agent Tyler turned to leave. "But if Mr. Stark is not here, then there is no point in me being here. Good day, Ms. Potts."

"Wait," Pepper called after the Agent, following him out of the door, "I'm helping. I may not be Iron Man, but I have a strong mind and I would love to dish out some revenge on that Loki guy."

The Agent looked back at her. "As much as I would like to allow that, I do not have the authority to allow you to join. Besides, don't you have a company to run?"

"I have people that are paid large sums of money to take over whenever I need to leave. And no matter what you say, I'm coming along." She went back into the house to grab her purse and some sandals. She exited after a few minutes to see the Agent standing at the car he had arrived in, holding the door open for her.

"Such a gentleman," Pepper said as she slid into the car. Agent Tyler got in after her and they embarked on the long journey to the helipad, which in turn would take them to the Helicarrier, the continuing base of operations for SHIELD.

**Hooray for Pepper! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spider and the Hawk

**Sorry, it's been a while. I've been busy/unable to make myself work. I'll try to get on a semi-regular updating basis, I swear. Sorry it's so short, but I honestly cannot make this any longer. Please read and review. **

On an outdoor shooting range in the middle of Nowhere, Nevada, a shot rang out. This was not unusual, as it was a shooting range. What was unusual, however, was that this shot was fired by the illustrious Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the Black Widow. What was even more unusual is that this shot missed its target. This was due to the fact that the scope her spotter, Clint Barton, was using did not function properly. The two of them would often snipe together on the few days they had off which happened to coincide.

Natasha angrily swore once she discovered what had happened. "Damn it, Clint!"

Clint just sighed and realigned the scope.

"It's this blasted thing," he said, gesturing to the scope on the tripod, "Something's messed up. I can't get a good fix on the target."

After a few minutes of fiddling, Clint sighed again and moved the tripod to the side. He stood, eyes squinting slightly, staring down at the target.

"Adjust by 2 degrees to account for heat shimmer," he finally said after squinting for a while. Natasha looked down the sights and adjusted accordingly.

After a few minutes of adjusting, Clint finally said, "Take the shot."

Natasha pulled the trigger and the gun fired. Clint squinted and reported, "Bulls-eye."

Natasha gave a rare smile and chambered another round, preparing for another shot. Clint began to once again call out adjustments. It was at that second that a man in a black suit walked up to the pair practicing their shooting. He began to say something, but Natasha held up a hand to silence him. "One minute," she said, returning her hand to the gun. Clint gave her a few more directions before he told her to fire. She did, and the bullet went through the exact same hole as the bull's-eye before did. She flicked the safety on and walked over to a safe table, a few yards behind where they were set up, she took off her protective glasses and earplugs. Clint followed her, with the man walking behind them both.

Once they were all ready, the man began to speak again. "Romanoff. Barton. We need both of you for the Avengers, again. An old threat has arisen once more. "

Both Natasha and Clint stiffened when they heard this. "Loki's back?" Natasha asked.

The agent nodded. "He has returned. And it appears his plans are more erratic now. His last sighting was a few days ago when he made an entire room of high school students vanish. We saw him in disguise through some of the hallway cameras the school uses. We don't know why, but we could use the extra help in tracking him down."

Clint looked at Natasha, who nodded, before nodding, himself. "We're both in. Something like that is low, even for Loki."

"Anything else we need to know?" Natasha asked, walking over to the sniper's rifle on the ground. She pulled out the magazine, and held the gun carefully as she brought it back to the table. She began to disassemble and clean the gun. Clint followed and grabbed the scope, which he also brought to the table and began to put away.

The agent replied, "Yeah. Something has happened to Tony. The Iron Man is MIA."

Her cleaning stopped and she looked up at the agent. "When why and how?"

"He was taken two nights ago. Neither Pepper, nor Jarvis knows how. Apparently it was some expert-hacker who shut down Jarvis without leaving a trace. It may be Loki, but what he would want with a room of high school students and Tony Stark is beyond us."

Natasha finished up and put the disassembled gun away in its proper case. She walked with Clint and the agent over to the main house where she left the gun and Clint left the scope. They followed the agent out to his car where the driver was waiting. They both got in, and he drove them to the local airport, where a helicopter was waiting to take them up to the Helicarrier.

**Yeah, I don't know much about sniping, so I did what I could. Feel free to correct me as my only source is a How Stuff Works article. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Lab

**Thanks to my two new followers for being awesome! Sorry this is another short one, but it is justified. Kinda.**

"God damn it!"

Dr. Coleman shouted as the final of the teenage test subjects died a tragically painful death. He was absolutely sure that this time the serum would work! He sighed and began to put away his tools with which he administered the drug. It was clear to him that the radiation dose was not an optional part of the procedure. He put away the tools and picked up the last of the blood given to him by that god, Loki. The last of it would have to be used to determine the proper amounts of growth radiation. He began to prepare the remaining blood for the proper tests when a woman walked into the lab, one he recognized as Loki's…something. It wasn't clear to him what she did. It mostly seemed like she bossed everyone around in Loki's place. She was unpredictable and only answered to Loki, most of the time. She walked right up to him, hands crossed over her noticeably large chest.

"My Lord Loki," she said, "is displeased. You assured him that you would have the super-soldier serum ready for wide-spread use within a short period of time. He also wishes me to add that while he cannot kill you, as you are needed to complete your work, he can make you long for a fate as simple as death."

Dr. Coleman fidgeted, uncomfortable in the presence of this woman. She was giving off an aura that very clearly told him that she was someone not to be comfortable around.

"Well, you see-"he began.

"Excuses, Dr. Coleman?" she interjected, leaning towards him. "Loki does not accept excuses. You assured him on many occasions that this work would be done by now and it is not. There are no more excuses."

"It's not an excuse!" Dr. Coleman shouted, finding some scraps of courage within him, "While the equipment here is many times better than what I had in my basement, it's still not adequate! While I was with SHIELD we had a multi-radiation emitter that activated the serum and promoted growth which allowed the serum to activate! I do not have that, and making the serum work consistently without any radiation boost is near impossible! I need one of those machines, as well as someone who can use them properly!" As an afterthought he added, "And some more test subjects."

Dr. Coleman breathed heavily after his outburst. The woman just stood there, silent, with no emotion on her face. Finally, she spoke, her face retaining its same stoic expression, "Then we shall get what you need. Where, pray tell, can one find one of these machines, short of robbing SHIELD?"

Dr. Coleman thought on this a moment. As far as he knew, SHIELD was the only organization which could afford such high-end equipment. A memory stirred in his mind and he vaguely recalled many years ago, when he was still under SHIELD's employment, of someone building an emitter from limited materials. He concentrated hard, and a name appeared.

"Bruce Banner," he said, looking the woman right in the eyes, "He had one, most likely one he made himself. It was destroyed after the Hulk failure, but he most likely still remembers how to build one. He could probably rebuild it for us, given the correct prompting."

She smiled a smile that meant something awful was formulating in her mind.

"Well then, we shall have to provide the proper prompting, as you so aptly put it."

**Well, that's that. Please review!**


End file.
